


Bushmans rules

by TheHellcow



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Branding, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape, waterplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHellcow/pseuds/TheHellcow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his lust after the RED Medic becomes too great to bear, RED Sniper have to look for other ways to be satisfied. Luckily for him there's TWO Medics on the battlefield</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bushmans rules

The red dot was flying rapidly around the battlements, seeking for an enemy skull to shatter and turn into colored rain, but for now all the Sniper could see was his RED teammates running around below him, preparing for the next BLU attack.  
His scope swept over them not giving them more than a passing glance as he patiently waited for the BLU to return, until he had Medic in his sight. For several seconds the dot rested on the proud German, who was standing with a straight back and lifted chin, ready to heal with his Medigun and kill with his bonesaw, before it swiftly moved away.  
Sniper moved his eye away from the scope for a short while as he scratched his balls and spat irritated on the floor. Forcing himself to not look at Medic he furrowed his brow and returned to the scope, angry with himself.  
Recently he had been very distracted by the doctor and often he forgot to shoot a BLU because he was studying Medic. This couldn't go on and he knew it. He also knew what the cure to his fascination was, as he had tried this yearning and satisfied it many times before. This time though it would be a bit tricky. He was sure that Medic wasn't up for his small games as he clearly was repulsed by the dirty bushman and the doctor was not a man to underestimate.  
Sniper had to plan his next move, because there was no arguing that he HAD to get the German somehow, no matter how many times he would try to reject him. Sniper was used to always getting what he wanted, though he might had to wait for it. But he was a patient man and could wait for the right moment, both on and off the battlegrounds.  
He shifted on the crate and scratched his stubbles, contemplating if he should maybe take a quick bath soon as his skin was starting to itch. Maybe the doc would also be more inclined to invite Sniper into his bed if he was a bit less filthy. Most likely not, though. 

He was shaken from his thoughts when he saw a flash of blue through his scope. Surely enough, suddenly the battlefield was crawling with BLUs. Sniper had his hands full and forgot his scheming for a short while, as he shot down everyone unfortunate enough to find themselves within his shooting-range. He was deeply focused on his own part of the killing until he saw the BLU Heavy and Medic fight desperately and alone against a bunch of the RED team. It was clear that they were outmatched but they wouldn't go down without a fight. They had already shot down the RED Scout and wounded the Pyro.  
Sniper snorted and ended the fight with a well placed head shot in the Heavys skull. As he watched the massacre on the lonely BLU Medic he knew what to do and smiled grimly, as he waited for all the BLU to respawn once more and give him more work to do.

..

BLU Medic opened his eyes slowly, groaning as a dull headache made itself present. He looked around, noticed that he was hanging from his sore arms a couple of inches above the ground in a seemingly big empty room, obviously some kind of a storage room with a small fire burning in the middle of it. Holes in the old roof made sure the smoke could get out and Medic could see a few stars through the holes.  
The room, or hall, was dusty and dark and looked like it hadn’t been used for a long time. Medic had no idea what he was doing there. The last thing he remembered was the battlefield where the Demoman he was healing was shot down before him and he was being chased by the enemy Sniper. He remembered being shot in the knee with one of the bushmans arrows, which looked a little different than what Medic could recall the arrows from the Sniper on his own team looked like. A little shorter, lighter, perhaps made of plastic, in opposition to the normal wooden ones. After that everything went black, and as he pieced the facts together, he figured out that the arrow probably was some kind of a tranquilizer arrow. Though he had no idea why the Sniper didn’t just shoot him as he used to do. As he contemplated the possible reasons, he broke into a sweat as he was pretty sure that whatever compelled the Sniper to capture him instead of merely killing him, it would not be pretty. Perhaps RED would torture him, hoping they could gain some intel from him. It was the most logical reason and he did not like the sound of that.  
He kicked his legs, trying to reach the ground beneath him with his feet, but to no avail. His arms just burned more and he reluctantly stopped moving, as it did nothing but make things worse for him. He wondered how long he had been hanging there as the sun seemed to have set long ago and his stomach was hungrily growling for food. He could feel that his bladder was also uncomfortably full and he really hoped he didn’t have to stay here for much longer.

After few minutes he heard a door open in the other end of the building and his heart sped up as he was unsure whether to be relieved over finally being noticed or terrified of what would happen next. He steeled himself and looked apprehensively at the Sniper who had stepped into his field of vision. The room was too dark to make out his face but there was a smug air about him. He seemed to be very pleased with himself that he had managed to catch the doctor. Medic scoffed. He might be nervous and anxious about the prospect of torture, but he was a proud German as well, and Germans were made from a stern material. He would not break easily. Though it would be nice with some food and a bathroom. Sniper stared at him for a moment and Medic stared back defiantly, even though he was pretty vulnerable as he was tied up, all defenseless.  
"Yeah... Ya really DO look like each’ther, are ya twins or somethin'?"  
Medic furrowed his brows.  
"I have absolutely no idea vhat you are talking about. Who do I look like?"  
"Who d'ya think, spunk? Me Medic ‘course!"  
"... Your Medic?"  
"Yeah..! Well, Team RED's Medic, that’s". 

Medics face revealed nothing but his thoughts which were running at top speed. He was pretty sure that Sniper indeed meant "his Medic" and not just his teams Medic, as he so badly tried to assure. And if that was so, if the RED Sniper and RED Medic indeed had something other than just a professional relation - what was the complications of that and what part did the BLU Medic himself play? He did NOT like this turn of events. He twisted a bit helplessly in his bonds and uttered an irritated grunt.  
"I have no idea or interest in vhat your relationship vith my nemesis is, so if you vould be so kin-"  
Sniper interrupted him angrily as he started to pace back and forth in front of him, his arms swinging as to emphasise every word he uttered.

"We do NOT have a relationship, and THAT is the problem! A man has urges and needs to satisfy them from time to time. I know me body very well and I know what it craves. And since me Medic would rather turn himself over to ya bloody BLUs before indulgin’ in me needs, I have to settle for ya. Though blue really doesn't compliment yer looks."  
He stopped up before the hanging German, his hands at his hips as if he had made a final statement.  
Medics eyes widened and he was left speechless for a couple of moments. When he regained his ability to speak again he stammered; "Vha-vhat do you mean?!"  
Sniper stepped forward, resting his palm against Medics arm over his head and leaned in close, forced to crane his neck a bit to look up at the dangling German; 

"I'm havin' an itch only a handsome German like yerself can scratch, so I'm gonna use ya as my personal scratchin' stick... And if THAT wasn't clear enough for a Kraut like ya: I'm goin' to fuck ya until my thirst for Doctor clacker is quenched and I can concentrate on more important things again, like turnin’ yer head into a fine red mist.."

Medic kicked out and screamed, offended by the very thought of the dirty and perverted aussie to lay a hand at him;  
"Fick dich, du Hurensohn!! Keep avay from me or I promise you vill be punished severely!"

Sniper gracefully stepped away from Medics kicking legs and landed a hard punch in the doctors stomach, effectively robbing him of air and making him shut up and stop kicking. Medic gulped after air, panicked as he felt how he lost control over his lungs and bladder. Warm liquid ran down his legs and formed a big dark patch on the front of his pants.  
Sniper sniffed and watched the spreading splotch on Medics spotless pants in disbelief.  
"Did ya.. did ya just piss yerself?". He barked out a laughter and patted the embarrassed Medics cheek.  
"And here I am, thinkin’ ya weren't interested, doc..! But ya just practically challenged me, and boy, do I wanna accept that challenge..!"  
Medic was furious as his pride was seriously wounded but in the same time he was confused: Challenged him? What on earth did the bushman talk about? Didn't he realise that it was the hit to his stomach that made him spill his water, or did he simply not care? His thoughts were wiped away as he heard a noise sounding unmistakingly as a zipper and immediately after, warm liquid was splashed onto him in a hard stream. He screamed and trashed as the filthy bushmans piss traveled around on his body, soaking his pristine white coat.  
Sniper laughed and zipped his pants again as Medic yelled obscenities.  
"Now yer mine, darl'. Bushmans rules."  
He sniffed in, pleased as he smelled his own piss outpowering the smell of the doctors urine. He pulled out his kukri and Medic sucked in breath and then smiled. Finally the mad Aussie would kill him and end his embarrassment. And the next time they met on the battlefield he would regret that he ever pissed off the Medic. 

Sniper lifted the kukri and with a precise swing he cut right through the Germans clothes and nicked the skin on his chest. Medic roared as his clothes fell open from his torso and blood started to drip from the shallow gash. Sniper moved close to Medic, so close that the enraged German could feel his breath on his exposed chest, his face finally visible in the dark.  
Unblinking he stared at Medics face as he bowed down and ran his tongue along the bleeding gash, his eyes boring into the Healers eyes behind his yellow shades. Medic hissed and tried to twist away from Sniper to no use, as the bushman chuckled throatily and caught his nipples and pinched them hard. The doctor gasped and his hips twitched involuntarily. Snipers rough fingers hurt, but oh did they hurt good..! The Bushman smirked by the reaction from Medic and he leant in to lick one of the nipples. His bloodied tongue swirled expertly around the hard knob as his free hand traveled downwards the hem of Medics pants, unbuttoning it with his deft fingers. Medic jerked, a jolt of pain shooting through his arms, when he realised what Sniper was doing, but as the Aussie bit his wet nipple, he moaned and forgot to fight back.  
Quickly Sniper yanked his pants off, along with his white briefs, and took a step back to admire his handiwork. Medic sent him a loathing stare, as he hung, almost naked, only dressed in his shredded and urine-soaked coat and shirt, his cock already half hard by the attention. Sniper took in the vision hungrily as the Doctor was dangling exposed before him, panting and red faced, his glasses askew and his hair hanging down into his eyes. He licked his mouth as his eyes traveled down from the Germans broad chest to his narrow hips and finally resting on his interested member.  
Medic was not a young man anymore, but his good genes and active lifestyle had gifted him with a handsome appearance and a fit body. Sniper wondered if the RED Medic might look the same underneath his clothes while his eyes were fixed on the half-erect penis nesting in a patch of dark hair, which traveled up towards his navel in a thin line before it disappeared.  
The doctors chest was not as hairy as Snipers own, but it was broader and more sculpted, now marred by a dripping wound. Both of his nipples were small hard knobs after the attention from Snipers fingers and mouth and his arms were spotted in goosebumps from the cold air and sensations. 

Sniper leant in and sniffed the Germans armpit, drinking in the musky smell of sweat and masculinity and the faint whiff of Snipers own piss from his clothes. He liked it, much better than the normal medical smell clinging to his Medics coat and gloves, much more human and vivid.  
He slowly sat down until his face was leveled with Medics groin and the German looked at him anxiously as the bushman held him still with a steady grip on his hips. Sniper was engrossed in the smell and vision before him and did not notice Medics wide-eyed glance. Without further ado he leant in and buried his nose in Medics pubes, inhaling deeply to get a good smell of the most private parts of the doctor.  
He could feel the blood pump in the organ as he nuzzled his nose against it and spontaneously he stuck out his tongue and licked at it, tasting the warm and pulsing flesh. Medic moaned loudly some place over his head and Sniper smirked, satisfied with the reaction. He repeated the action, making sure to lick all the way from the base to the tip, and once again Medic couldn’t keep silent as his hips bucked and his cocked twitched.  
Liking the taste and smell as well as the sounds, the bushman gripped around the base of the now fully erect cock and played at the slit with his tongue, trying to tease out some precum, suddenly wanting to taste everything the doctor had to offer. The organ happily obliged and Sniper lapped at the salty liquid, analyzing the bitter taste. Sniper had tasted many things in his life, when he was on survival trips Down Under, but nothing tasted quite like the doctor. He found out he rather liked the taste.  
As he licked at the cock he looked up on Medic from underneath the brim of his hat;  
The German was flushed and sweaty, his eyes were squeezed shut and he had thrown his head back, apparently forgotten his initial resistance and had now fully given into the pleasure.  
Sniper fidgeted, his pants feeling way too tight as he himself was sporting an impressive erection from the sight, smell, taste and feel of the man before him. Finally he would get what he had been craving for so long, and he would surely exploit it as much as he could.

He stood up again and undid his pants, not wanting to feel constricted anymore. Medic whined when the hot mouth disappeared and left his cock wet and neglected. But soon after it was replaced with a calloused hand, which gripped it none too gently and started jerking roughly. The German sucked in breaths and almost came right there by the rough treatment, but managed to hang on. Now when he had no choice, he might as well enjoy the experience properly.  
As soon as Sniper had opened the annoying pants, he pressed himself up against Medic, keeping the hanging doctor in place with his free hand as he continued to stroke Medics dick. He could feel the doctor’s heart beat hard and fast in his chest through his own red shirt and he was panting in small shallow breaths. Sniper smiled lopsided. So the nurse liked it rough. He leant in close to Medics ear, gripping his cock almost too tight and rumbled seductively with a hoarse voice;  
“Now, doctor.. now….” He punctured the growl with a hard bite in Medics neck right beneath his ear. He felt the German shudder violently all over his body as he cried out and came hard in Snipers hand in thick, hot bursts. 

The Bushman lifted his hand and studied the whitish liquid, as Medic slowly came down from his peak, satisfied and out of breath, his neck now sporting an angry red bitemark.  
“Looks like ya enjoyed yerself real good, doc. I guess ya don’t mind me having some fun of me own then. I’ve cracked a fat as well and it needs caretakin’.”  
Medic looked at him warily without answering, not sure what Sniper was saying. He felt good, real good, his neck and chest wound throbbing deliciously in rhyme with his softening cock, but it could quickly change for the worse. He had not forgotten that Sniper was his enemy and had practically kidnapped him to have his way with him.

Sniper brought his cum coated hand down again and Medic tensed up as he felt the wet hand caress his buttock. His tiredness and satisfaction disappeared instantly as he figured out what Snipers next step would be and he prepared for a fight, not up to becoming Snipers fuck toy willingly.  
He viciously kicked out with his leg, but the laughing Sniper easily ducked the wild attack and his hand snaked slowly but steady towards the clenching hole between Medics buttocks.  
"Yer always so well ahead of yer time, doc. Providing your own lube and everythin'. Sparin' me the inconvenience and yerself the pain, very clever..!"  
His wet finger circled teasingly around the hole and Medic shivered all over by the sensation of both pleasure and fear, unable to press out a word between his lips.  
Sending him a short glance Sniper pressed his finger in without further ado, making the German gasp by the painful stretching sensation. Not giving him a moment to adjust, Sniper instantly started pumping his finger and added another one too soon for Medics liking. Not that he wanted any finger inside at all, but beggars can’t be choosers. He squirmed around, trying to make the experience less painful but the Sniper just held him in place as he scissored his fingers and stretched him until he was satisfied.  
He then quickly yanked his already open pants down to rest around his knees, preparing himself for having a naughty. Medic couldn’t help himself but look at Snipers crotch. Earlier when the hunter urinated on him, he didn’t really have the opportunity to check out his enemys weapon as his eyes were squeezed tightly together, to avoid getting piss into them. But now he was able to look and examine the bushmans pride and he wasn't at all surprised to see that Sniper was going commando. 

Involuntarily his eyes were drawn towards the erection between the bushmans legs. It wasn't one of the biggest he had seen in his career as doctor, but it was definitely not small either. Long, slim, proudly bouncing and pointing a little to the right. It looked ready and eager to fire it's load and Medic gulped.  
He could smell Snipers excitement, even over the urine-stench. He smelled like a bull in heat, mixed with old sweat and dirt. Sniper was very much not clean, and Medic shivered by the thought of how many bacterias lived on Snipers skin, in his mouth and especially his pubes. He almost gagged when he came to the conclusion that no matter how many infections and germs Sniper was infested with, he would still enter his rectum and probably infect him as well. Medic was not prepared to be fucked by a man, especially not one as unhygienic, disgusting and plain nasty as this particular Australian marksman. He thought desperately for a way out, but in vain. The dirty Bushman was apparently keen on having his way with him, even though he was the wrong Medic.  
Suddenly, as fast as a speeding bullet, Sniper lifted the Germans dangling legs, and hooked them around his hips, leaving him free access to Medics slicked up hole.  
Before the doctor had a chance to protest he pushed himself all way in to the hilt in one swift motion. Medics world exploded in pain as the cock was roughly pushed into him and was much bigger than two fingers. Sniper grunted and began to slide in and out of the tight hole as Medic whimpered with every thrust. The first couple of minutes, all Sniper was focused on was the tight hole around him but when he opened his eyes again he saw tears of pain behind crooked and foggy glasses. A tiny twinge of guilt curled in his stomach and angrily he thrusted brutally into the German. No pansy nurse was going to rob him of this fantasy he had been waiting so long to fulfill. 

Medic gasped and his face turned red when he noticed that his own cock was responding to the attack on his ass. Many years ago he had realised that his taste in sexual endeavours might be a little more special than the ones of so many of his peers, but he would never have guessed that his body would react like this against his own will, especially not to a regular raping.  
He liked to pride himself of being a man in control, be it his mind or his body. But he had no control over this situation whatsoever, not even over his own reactions. His penis was once more semi hard and his medical mind couldn't help but marvel at how fast he was aroused again. It was many years since he had had an erection this fast after another, if that had ever happened. Then his logical sense kicked in and panicked he started to fight again, actually succeeding in kicking the distracted Sniper off him this time and onto the floor. The half naked Aussie landed on his bum and swore as he adjusted his hat from the fall, staring shocked and furious op at the insolent doctor.  
Oh, this deserved punishment..! He would show that mongrel not to fuck around with HIM..!  
He got onto his feet again and turned his back to the Medic who looked warily at him with his hair tousled and damp from sweat.  
His eyes followed the Sniper as he, in long strides walked over to the fire and grabbed his rifle. Medic sighed relieved. He would kill him now, finally he would be free and he could forget all about this when he woke up in respawn.  
But again he was disappointed as he saw Sniper deliberately place the muzzle of the gun into the fire before he returned, leaving the gun in the fire without any explanation and absolutely careless about his nakedness as his still very aroused prick bounced with every step. 

"Now where were we, darl'..."  
"Keep avay from me, you inhuman beast..!"  
Sniper laughed throatily and yanked the legs of the tiredly resisting Medic over his hips again and found his hole effortlessly. The German shouted out as he was filled again, but this time Sniper held him in an iron grip so it was impossible for the doctor to move away. He pounded him brutally and when his thrusts started to become erratic and shallow as he closed in on his climax, Medic just hung defeated in his bonds, his glasses almost all the way down on his nose.  
Surprisingly enough the doctors cock was, much against his will, fully erect and throbbed in time with the slaps of Snipers balls against his ass. He was too tired and resigned to care about trying to hide it, despite his wounded pride. The Bushman would undoubtedly notice anyway and bully him even more for his failed attempt at concealing the obvious signs.

With a snarl Sniper shot his load deep inside the German and Medic turned up his nose at the feeling of his seed running down his inside walls. Panting, Sniper pushed himself away from him, gathering his pants and buckling his belt, apparently not the type to favor postcoital cuddling. Which Medic was immensely grateful for.  
On wobbly legs the hunter walked over to the fire and grabbed his rifle. This time Medic was convinced he would die. After all, Sniper got what he wanted, why keep him here? For the third time he was mistaken as the Aussie lifted up the red hot barrel and pressed it onto one of Medics cum stained buttocks. As Medic screamed from pain, Sniper mumbled to himself; "That's what you get from pissing ME off, cleanskin!"  
And right at that point Medic came in forceful shots, hitting Sniper straight in the eye.  
"Aw bloody 'ell, me eye! What the fuck?!!" Flailing around Sniper tried to get the cum out of his eye. As he rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand, he looked at Medic accusingly with the other eye and poked him punishingly hard with a stiff, calloused finger at the round branding mark. Medic moaned and his softening length twitched halfheartedly.  
Sniper gaped at him and poked again at the blistered skin, with the same result.  
"Well, whaddaya know, ya sick bastard get off on pain! Bloody oath!".  
Roaring with laughter he doubled over, having to press the sentences out between every chuckle.  
"Naww, that's just sick! Well, if that’s how things are, ya can't say that Sniper hasn't given ya a good home then, good onya!"  
Medic tried to comprehend what Sniper just said as his eyes widened more and more. He sincerely hoped that he either misheard or that it was some kind of Australian slang that he did not quite catch. He had to be sure; ".. Home..? Aren't you going to release me!?"  
Sniper lifted his head and looked up at him with eyes wet from laughter.  
"Release ya!? So ya can plan yer revenge on me? Not in this or the next life, sheila! Not as long as respawn keeps kickin’ me back to life! And... I might get addicted to fucking yer tight ass, when my own doctor isn't interested in my skills in bed.. Yer one lucky bogan, ain't ya? Stuck with a handsome fella like me!"

A soul wrenching scream tore through his throat as Medic realised that his fate was sealed by the primal, mad bushman, and it intertwined with the howling laughter from his captor, filling the big empty room with noise, unheard by anyone else.


End file.
